


One Condition

by jaekayelle



Series: Playtime [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James makes some demands of Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Condition

"Yer stronger than ye look in that sweet confection of a uniform ye normally wear, luv," Jack said conversationally. His would-be lover snorted in response. Realizing that he wasn't going to receive anything more than that Jack relaxed and enjoyed the ride. It was a short trip down the hall from Norrington's bedroom to the next room they entered, and Jack barely noticed when they did go through the other doorway. He was too busy admiring the tempting, bare backside wiggling inches from his nose. The fact that Jack was upside down at the time did not detract from his appreciation. Lovely. Additionally, it helped that he was also naked and savouring the glide of Norrington's silky skin under his chest and belly. An arm slung across the backs of his legs helped him keep his balance.

He stretched his hands down and was about to cup the enticing cheeks that had caught his attention, when he found himself being hauled up and off Norrington's shoulder. On the way down he grinned lasciviously and noted the smirk on those pretty lips and the twinkle in the green eyes. Then his feet got wet.

"Hoy!" He tried to step out of the very warm water but found himself being pushed down into it instead. He lost his footing and sat down with a splash. Norrington planted a hand on top of Jack's head and the water closed over his nose and eyes. He shot back up gasping for air and spitting out the water he had inadvertently swallowed. 

"Are ye tryin' to drown me?" he yelled. 

"I am trying to get you clean," Norrington replied matter-of-factly. "That was the agreement." 

Jack made a grab for his bandana as it was swiftly removed, his dreadlocks swinging wildly. "I don't recall agreein' to bein' drowned!"

"You agreed to a thorough cleaning." Norrington turned to gather soap and a washcloth. "It is fortunate that I was about to have my own bath when you crawled through my window. The water is still hot and the servants have gone for the night."

"A thorough cleaning, aye. I thought ye meant with yer tongue."

Giving him a sour look, Norrington said with a sniff, "Not until we get some of the dirt off you." The commodore regarded him intently. "One would think that a man of your... profession would be filthier than this, but you still need a good wash."

"So, ye will lick me afterwards?" Jack asked hopefully. 

Norrington tried to hide a blush rising on his cheeks by ducking his head. He mumbled something that sounded like, "We'll see." Jack rubbed his hands together in anticipation. 

"Yer just full of surprises, luv. I had plans to seduce ye tonight but it seems the Commodore has take-charge in his blood, eh?" He tipped his head back against the rim of the tub so he could see the other man's expression. Norrington had his lips pursed as he considered Jack's words. 

"That is, once I kissed ye till yer eyes crossed, and got ye naked, ye lined up yer cannons and opened fire," Jack grinned. 

"In a manner of speaking. Or not quite yet – it depends on how you look at it."

Jack thought that over and finally said, "Eh?"

"We'll save the proper cannon fire for later...in the bedroom."

"Oh! Aye!"

Then a soapy hand rose up in front of him and moved closer. Jack batted it away.

"What are ye doin'?"

"One condition, Jack. You take a bath or we don't play. Savvy?"

Any other time Jack would have been delighted at the previously stuffy Naval officer's use of one of his favourite words, but considering how he was about to be scrubbed within an inch of his life he was more than a bit wary of any sudden moves.

Norrington knelt by the side of the tub. As if aware of Jack's skittishness, he moved slowly and carefully. Picking up one of the expressive hands he lathered Jack's arm from fingertips to shoulder with a gentleness that was surprisingly soothing. 

"The water isn't even grey yet," Norrington observed. 

"'ere now! No need to be insultin'." He caught the slight smile that curved the Commodore's lips, and he settled back to enjoy the attention being bestowed upon him. If the younger man wanted to tease him then Jack had no objection to that. These hidden depths that were beginning to show themselves charmed him. Jack had surreptitiously watched the Commodore for most of week, following him from home to the fort each morning and from the fort back home every evening, before making his move. The man seemed to have no life outside of work and carried the weight of loneliness around with him like the fine sword he wore strapped to his waist while he was in uniform. Drawn to that aura of isolation, Jack had hoped that there would be something to mine once he got the other man to open up. And here Norrie was allowing his true self to surface with very little prompting from Jack. All it took was a lusty pirate showing up in his bedroom with tempting kisses and promises of more. 

Long fingers massaged Jack's skin as they cleaned, rubbing circles on his back and shoulders and up and down his arms. Relaxing into the touches Jack let his eyes drift halfway shut. Idly, he thought about what they would be doing with their cannons in a short while and his weapon stirred between his legs. It was currently enjoying the bath as much as he was, not ready to go work just yet, and they both lolled lazily while Norrington continued the massage.

The strong fingers wandered from his shoulders to his neck and Jack sank further into the water. 

"Mmm. Just like that, luv." A thought occurred to Jack. "Yer name is James, aye?"

"Aye. I mean yes. It is." A light tug on one of his braids accompanied the slip of the tongue, and Jack chuckled. 

"James. Jamie," he mused. "Jamie sounds more personal."

The slow kneading stopped. "How much more personal could a man's given name be?"

"But James is too formal. Ye need a name for times like this, when yer naked and giving a pirate a lovely bath. I like Jamie." He cocked his head like the bird he was named for, and gave James a look that spoke of heat and touching and intimacies that were sadly lacking from Norrington's life, and both men knew it.

"And Jamie likes you." There was a hint of a smile on his lips and an outright grin in his eyes. "I saw you skulking about town this week, following me to the fort and back, and hiding in the apple tree in the garden."

"Did ye now?" Jack said attempting to be nonchalant. Although Jack was mildly dismayed that he'd been spotted so easily, secretly he was pleased that his future lover was so observant. 

"Aye." This time Norrington did not correct himself. Instead, he said, "Move forward," and, when Jack complied, stepped over the rim of the clawed tub and joined him in the bath. He slipped in behind Jack, who wriggled around until he was settled between the long legs and leaning against the broad chest.

Jamie's cannon grew curious and poked Jack in the buttocks, finally settling to nestle against the crease. Jack squirmed one more time just for the pure pleasure of feeling that velvety heat against his skin. 

They both sighed contentedly. Then James picked up the washcloth to resume his ministrations. Reapplying the soap, he urged Jack to lean forward so he could scrub Jack's back.

"I've been watching you, too." When Jack did not reply, Norrington continued. "I wondered why you would risk your freedom and your life to return to Port Royal. At first I thought you were here to see young Turner but, as you seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time following me around, I decided that there must be another reason."

Norrington drew the washcloth across Jack's chest, pausing in his ceaseless travels to circle a nipple until it hardened into a peak. Jack hissed out a breath and his eyes shut as the act aroused more than just his nipples. His back arched when Norrington's hand dipped lower over his flat abdomen and sank below the water to trail fingers through the coarse hair between Jack's legs. 

Almost reflexively Jack tried to grab himself, but Norrington grasped his wrists and placed Jack's hands on either side of the rim of the tub. 

"Keep them there," he ordered and then blew lightly on the back of Jack's neck.

Shivering with anticipation and helpless physical reaction, Jack obeyed.

Norrington...no, James, this man was not the imposing commander of His Majesty's naval presence in the Caribbean waters. James, nay, Jamie, abandoned the washcloth, dropping it over the side of the tub. He lifted Jack's left leg, bracing the heel on the rim. Then he picked up the soap again and lathered both of his palms before slowly but firmly stroking them from knee to inner thigh, over and over until Jack moaned. He was hard now, stiff and aching for a touch where he most needed it. 

"Jamie...please, let me touch."

"No." Jamie went on with his teasing, maddening caresses. "Am I the reason you came to Port Royal?"

"Aye. Ye fascinated me with all your pretty gold braid. I had to get a closer look."

"You are ill-named, Sparrow. You more resemble a magpie practicing thievery or a cat batting at a shiny bit of paper." Despite his disdainful words he failed to keep the contentment out of his voice. 

As he spoke Norrington kept up his sweet torture. 

Jack squirmed. He felt the solid chest at his back, the warmth of being cocooned between Jamie's thighs, and he rocked from side to side. Hearing the gasp and then the curse was small satisfaction for the torment being played out on him, but he took it and laughed. 

"Jack," Norrington said warningly.

"Pirate, mate. Now get on with it."

Speeding up his motions a little, James dropped his hands into the water and cupped the sac of flesh, between Jack's legs, thumbing the twin globes and rolling them with his fingers. Fire shot through Jack's groin. He thrashed in the water, his leg falling into the tub with a splash that sent a small wave to the floor. 

James curled his fingers around Jack's shaft. Three quick hard strokes had Jack bucking into them, finding his release at last. He crumpled into waiting arms. 

He opened his eyes after a moment. 

"You're an evil man, Jamie."

"Not at all."

"Nay. You're a sweet, sweet man," Jack decided.

"Come. We'd best get out. The water is cooling."

"Not to mention it's not entirely clean anymore."

"There was no need to refer to that."

They stood and helped each other out of the tub. As James leaned over to pluck a towel from a chair, Jack noted his unfulfilled state and said, "Now we need to take care of you. Can't have you unhappy."

Straightening, James locked eyes with him. Suddenly the air between them was charged as if there was a storm approaching. Energy crackled. Jack's fingertips itched. As he returned Jamie's heated stare he felt like he was being drawn into those green eyes, darkened with desire, yet, though he wanted to, he did not move a single step closer. They were both frozen where they stood, pawns in some mad scheme to inflict pain upon them.

Then the spell was broken. They crashed together like waves on a rocky shoal. The towel fell to the floor unnoticed, sopping up some of the water that puddled there. 

Wrapping his arms around the taller man, Jack stretched up seeking those full lips with his own. A moan sprang up from somewhere. Hands clutched frantically, grasping and rubbing skin anywhere they could reach. James began walking, forcing Jack to go with him backwards to the door. In the hallway Jack slammed James against a wall, trading frustrated kisses. It wasn't enough.

He lifted a leg trying to climb the tall, lean body of his lover. He needed to get closer. Jamie's roving hands slid down his back and suddenly Jack was pulled upwards. His feet left the floor and he was supported under his thighs, while he wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck and his legs around his hips. The journey back to the bedroom was a haze to Jack, filled as it was with hot, biting kisses.

Then they were falling, their tumble cushioned by billowing sheets and a goose feather mattress. Jack landed on his back and scooted further up onto the bed, James crawling with him to be pulled down into his arms. Bodies and mouths smashed together. Jack hooked a leg over both of James's, securing their proximity. Then his lover's naval strategy training came to the fore and Jack's hips were locked in a tight grip he knew he could not escape if he wanted to, which he did not. He reached between their bodies and aligned their eager flesh, rapidly pumping his hand around them. 

Desperation overcame both of them. They rocked together, straining for completion to this frenzied dance. Jack felt desire tighten his belly and knew that he was close, so very close. Unable to stop it, unaware it was started before it was out, an inarticulate cry slipped past his lips. Warmth spilled over his fingers. Echoing him, James stilled his driving hips, shuddered and spilled his seed over Jack's stomach. His upper body having risen up from the bed, Jack subsided now as Jamie's trembling arms gave way and he collapsed on top of him. 

"Well," James said after awhile, his voice muffled by the dreadlocks burying his face. 

Jack continued to run his hands over the long body covering him from head to toe. For all the touching they had done this night he still could not get enough of his divine commodore. He needed the contact. 

"What is it about you, love?"

"Mmmph?" James queried sleepily.

"Never mind, love. Thoughts for another time, p'rhaps."

Sliding to the side but not relinquishing his all encompassing embracing of Jack's willing body, James muttered, "It will do nicely." 

Smiling in pleasant confusion, Jack said, "I think I like takin' a bath. We'll hafta do it again."

James yawned and nodded, already half asleep.

"G'night, love."

Another yawn was the response accompanied by a soft kiss to his throat. Jack's eyes fluttered shut. 

 

# end


End file.
